The Epiphany
by fixxxer87
Summary: You hunt alone after losing your sister, not sleeping much because of nightmares. One night in a bar, you meet Dean who understands.


It was just another night, just another bar. You had just wrapped up your latest hunt, this time two siblings running around changing people, making them ''their family'', as they so nicely called it. They just didn't get it, did they? Family sucked.

You sat in the dark corner of the bar, which smelled like a mixture of old sweat and barf. It looked worn down, the leather almost worn off the stools, but it gave a nice feeling, and the music wasn't too bad either. You sit in the booth along the walls, sipping on your third beer and making time pass before you had to go back to your motel and try to get some sleep.

Sleeping was not your strong side, anyway. You avoided sleeping as much as you could, nightmares ain't no fun. Just some 2-3 hour naps here and there made do anyway.

As the waiter comes by. She looks at you, smiling, handing you a beer.

'Here sweetie.' she says.

'Wait, I didn't order this.' you told her, looking at the beer.

'No, I know. It's from that guy over there.' she answered, and pointed over the floor, my eyes meeting this dudes glance. He waved.

'Well, thank fellow hunter, who is also a creepy stranger.' you say aloud to yourself, having overheard them talking earlier about the werewolf attacs in the town next to this.

As you are giving a 'Thank-You' gesture to this generous-stranger guy, he smiles at you, and is now getting up and is coming over towards you.

_Oh crap_,you think. You did not have the energy or lust for this tonight, why couldn't guys ever buy a girl a drink because they look tired and fucking deserves one? You internally groaned, knowing your weak and pathetic need to not sleep would make you end up with this guy at the motel, passing time, and you feeling cheep and like crap the next day.

'Heey,' he smiled at you. 'I'm Dean. So,you like beer?'

You look at this guys eyes, and that smile though, _goddamn_!

'No, not really.' I decided to play with him, looking at the floor, twitching my hands. 'I just accepted it so it didn't look rude.'

You saw his smile fell like a snap, and you laughed at him.

'No, no, I am joking!' you explained, smiling. 'Beer is awesome, thank you. I'm Y/N, by the way.'

'Oh, good..' he sat down, looking relieved. 'Nice to meet you Y/N, and about the beer, you just looked like you really needed one. Or some coffee at least?'

_Huh, that's a new one,_ you thought to yourself. Perhaps this one ain't that bad. The way he looked at you with those curious green eyes, like looking into your soul. You looked away, feeling awkward.

'Yeah, it's been a hard few days, working and stuff. Sometimes shit gets to you, you know?'

'Yeah, tell me about it.' When you didn't respond, he slides closer to you, took your hand softly in his, and said softly, 'Seriously, tell me about it.'

'Why?' I demanded. 'What good does it do, pick and peck in stuff? Shit happens, rolling around in it doesn't make it go away, doesn't make it any easier to cope with, does it?' You looked at him, almost begging him to tell you different.

'Well I tell you this. I have been through stuff, shit no one ever should have to endure, and I tell you, if I didn't have my little brother over there,' he gestured over to Sammy, sitting on the computer, I would without a doubt have crashed and burned, probably ending up like a drunk in a ditch or something. So if you want my advise, you should talk about shit.'

You dropped your eyes again, this time sincerely not knowing if he meant it. You kinda felt blown away, like he pin-pointed something you already knew. You meet his eyes carefully, like you didn't fully trust that he would wanna hear your story, but who the hell sits and try poking it out of you if he doesn't wanna hear it anyway?

So you started talking, about everything that had happened to you and your family.

How you and your little sister had hunted together since you were 14 and she was 12, when your parents died. How she had got turned by a vamp that one night, during a hunt because you were to slow to save her. How you tried working together afterwards, she getting her need for blood from you. How in the end you had to kill her, after several other hunters creeping in on your location, and her begging you to kill her so you would be free, for she being tired of being vampire and wanting to die.

After telling him everything, short and cold, you found yourself shivering.

'Hey, what's happening with you? You are shaking really bad Y/N, are you okey?' he asked, his voice loaded with concern.

'Yeah, sorry, I just haven't told anyone that before, I don't even know why I told you this!' you start talking louder, going frantic. 'I don't even know you, that was something I have never told anyone, and you cant make me trust you like this, I, I cant handle more loss or pain, I..' You trail off, looking at Dean who had trouble keeping up with your sudden mental breakdown. Rising from the booth, your whole body was trembling from exhaustion. 'I am sorry, Dean, I cant have this...' you pointed back and fourth Dean and yourself. ' this ain't good for me, I am sorry, I have to go.'

You start walking out of the bar, trowing some money at the counter to pay for the beers, and start walking fast in the direction your motel is at.

Your face is all of a sudden all wet, your nose is running, it must be raining. Typical your luck! But as you look down at your clothes, they are dry, and so is the side-road you are walking on. You suddenly stop pacing, realizing something and someone comes smashes into you from behind. You fall to the ground with Dean on top of you, which you hardly realize, and hear him curse at you.

'Oww, shit Y/N!' Dean cries out. 'Please give a warning sign next time you suddenly decide to stop in the middle of the fucking road!' He stares down at you, and sees your puzzled face. Your hands are on your cheeks, and you pull them in front of your face, eyeing them, dumbfounded.

'I cried.' You look at him. 'I actually cried! You made me cry!'

You now smile widely up at Dean, seeing him smile carefully back at you, and you feel, alive again.

With tears still running from your eyes, you tell Dean you haven't cried in 6 years, you had tried EVERYTHING to get the waters running, and not once since you little sister dying, had you ever cried. With this discovery, that this boy, who you just meet, had cracked the code, you grab Deans head and kiss him soft on the lips. A warmth goes through your body, everything telling you that this is right.

'I am never letting you go, you know that?' You tell him, starring into those green eyes.

'Well, that's kinda what I came after you for.' he said with a big, goofy smile on his face. 'I just cant NOT know you Y/N, I won't let you run away from me, ever again.'

And for the first time in six years, you **feel** again.


End file.
